Mengejar Matahari
by Bang Kise Ganteng
Summary: [Chapter 5 update!] Sampai seterusnya, kita akan mengejar satu sama lain. Karena kau adalah matahariku, sumber tata suryaku. Lalu, bukankah takdir di antara kita ini sedikit kejam./Bagaimanapun juga, jatuh cinta padamu bukanlah hal yang bisa kuhindari./ Istana theme.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto

This story (c) Bang Kise Ganteng

 **Warning!**

 _Ooc, Typo, Plot rush, Kingdom setting, etc._

.

 _If you don't like it, please, don't read it._

.

.

* * *

 _Happy Reading, minna-sama_

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Semua orang yang berada di sana saling memandang satu sama lain, coba memikirkan apa yang baru saja di sampaikan oleh sang Kaisar kepada mereka.

Ini mungkin adalah keputusan yang sangat sulit di ambil karena masing-masing kubu ini saling bersaing satu sama lain.

"Kami rasa, nona Hyuuga lebih cocok menjadi pendamping Pangeran, Minato- _sama_ ,"

Hal inilah yang sedang mereka rundingkan saat ini. Calon pendamping sang Putra Mahkota satu-satunya, Namikaze Naruto.

Sang Kaisar, yang selama dua puluh lima tahun ini duduk di tahtanya, merasa kini umurnya sudah tua untuk memimpin kerajaan, dengan kata lain ia ingin mangkat dari jabatannya.

Minato hanya memiliki Naruto, sebagai anak tunggal sekaligus pewaris tahtanya. Umur putranya itu baru saja beranjak delapan belas tahun, usia yang cukup matang untuk menjadi seorang pemimpin.

Namun untuk itu, Naruto harus mempunyai pendamping hidupnya terlebih dahulu. Dan hal ini tentu menimbulkan kontradiksi antar dua pihak yang saling bersaing.

"Maaf jika saya lancang, Yang Mulia. Menurut kami, Haruno Sakura lah yang lebih pantas menjadi pendamping Pangeran," ujar salah seorang yang mempunyai kumis tebal. "Selain ia lebih berpotensi, Haruno Jiraiya dan Haruno Tsunade pernah mengorbankan hidupnya untuk Konoha."

Sang raja manggut-manggut membenarkan. Tentu ia ingat kedua orang yang paling berjasa untuk kemakmuran kerajaannya ini. Namun di sisi lain, Minato ragu. Bagaimanapun juga, ini adalah masa depan Naruto dan walaupun ia adalah seorang Kaisar sekaligus ayahnya, keputusan ini tetap ada di tangannya.

Minato memejamkan matanya sebelum menarik nafas dalam lalu menghembuskannya ke udara. Matanya menatap masing-masing wajah yang tengah menunduk hormat di depannya.

Semua orang yang ada di sana kontan bangkit dari duduknya ketika melihat sang Kaisar akan pergi.

"Kita akan membahas ini dipertemuan selanjutnya, dan bagaimanapun juga, aku harus membicarakan ini dengan putraku."

Dengan langkah pasti, Minato langsung meninggalkan tempat itu, di ikuti oleh pengawal setianya, Hatake Kakashi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Suara besi yang beradu itu menjadi satu-satunya suara yang mengisi ruangan ini. Suara deruan nafas yang saling terengah-engah samar-samar terdengar.

"Cukup sampai di sini, Naruto- _sama_ ," ujar seseorang yang menjadi lawan latihannya kali ini. Naruto mengangguk sejenak sebelum beranjak duduk.

Pemuda dengan surai kuning jabrik itu menaruh sembarang pedangnya sebelum meneguh minuman yang telah disiapkan oleh para pelayan.

Pemuda berambut emo sewarna dark blue yang sejak tadi hanya melihatnya kini mengambil tempat untuk duduk di samping pria itu.

"Jangan terlalu formal padaku, Sasuke! Bagaimanapun, kau adalah temanku," ujarnya sambil memberi silau tajam pada pria Uchiha yang duduk di sampingnya.

Sedangkan Sasuke hanya mendengus, sambil menyeka bulir-bulir keringat dengan punggung tangannya. Mengabaikan kata-kata pria itu barusan.

" _Sumimasen_ , Naruto- _sama_?"

Seorang pria dengan rambut bob mengahampiri Naruto dan Sasuke yang masih diam di tempat duduknya. Pria itu membungkukkan badannya sebentar dan hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Naruto.

"Minato- _sama_ , meminta anda datang ke kamarnya sekarang," ujar pria bernama Lee itu lagi sebelum berjalan pergi setelah meminta izin pada Naruto.

"Hah, _Otou-sama_ , apa lagi yang akan dia bicarakan padaku kali ini," ujar Naruto sambil mendesah lelah. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya bisa menganggkat bahu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" _Otou-sama,_ hal penting apa yang ingin kaukatakan padaku?" tanya Naruto sambil menuangkan _ocha_ hangat ke dalam gelas keramik.

Minato hanya melempar cengiran lebarnya, hal yang menurun pada Naruto. "Tidak ada apa-apa," jawabnya kemudian. Minato menyeruput _ocha_ hangatnya sebentar sebelum lanjuta berkata, "para tetua sudah menentukan calon istrimu sebelum kau menggantikan aku, Naruto," katanya.

Naruto mengernyitkan dahi, tampak tidak paham dengan perkataan ayahnya. "Apa maksudmu?" tanyanya setelah sekian lama terdiam.

"Kau sudah berumur delapan belas tahun, sudah patut naik tahta. Selain hanya kau putraku satu-satunya, kupikir ini saatnya aku mengabdikan diri pada _Kami-sama_ ," jawab Minato panjang lebar. Naruto tampak terpekur sejenak mendengar penuturan ayahnya, sebelum tersenyum lebar.

"Apa yang kaubicarakan?" gumamnya pelan. "Aku merasa belum pantas menjadi penggantimu untuk mengatur kerajaan ini, Ayah."

Minato lagi-lagi menghela nafas, sebelum lanjut berkata, "Tidak, Nak! Aku percaya dan yakin padamu. Lagipula, kau sudah bukan anak kecil lagi," ujarnya sambil menepuk pundak Naruto, tak lupa senyuman yang selalu terpoles di wajah tampannya.

Naruto hanya balas tersenyum, membiarkan obrolan ini menguap entah kemana karena ia masih memikirkan tentang ini.

"Oh iya, Ayah! Siapa yang akan menjadi calon istriku nanti?"

Naruto menatap wajah ayahnya dengan penuh keseriusan, menuntut jawaban. Minato lagi-lagi memberikan senyum lebarnya pada Naruto, sebelum menjawab, "Ada tiga kandidat. Yang pertama adalah Shion Mikko, lalu Haruno Sakura dan yang terakhir, Hyuuga Hinata."

"Hyuuga Hinata," Naruto membeo. Ia tak pernah mendengar nama gadis itu sebelumnya, dan mengetahui fakta bahwa gadis itu adalah salah satu calon istrinya membuat rasa penasaran Naruto tertarik.

Hyuuga Hinata.

Entah mengapa hanya dengan mendengar nama gadis itu saja, membuat sesuatu di dasar perut Naruto bergejolak.

 _Hyuuga Hinata,_ gumamnya dalam hati.

…

…

…

Sasuke sedikit terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja dilontarkan Naruto. Pria ini akan segera menikah. Dan salah satu nama yang disebutkan pemuda pirang tadi membuat Sasuke tersentak.

Gadis itu, adalah calon istri Naruto.

Bukannya tidak mungkin jika gadis itu akan menjadi pendamping sang Kaisar selanjutnya. Dia gadis dengan intelektual yang tinggi, keturunan bangsawan dan mempunyai tutur kata yang sopan, walaupun sedikit dingin dan kaku.

Lama melamun sambil berjalan, hampir saja membuat Sasuke menabrak punggung Naruto karena sang Pangeran itu tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya.

Sasuke mengernyit melihat Naruto memandang sesuatu dengan begitu intens. Onyx-nya bergulir, ikut melihat apa yang sedang dipandangi oleh temannya itu.

Rahangnya seketika mengeras ketika melihat arah tatapan Naruto mengarah pada seorang gadis yang ia kenal.

"Sasuke," panggil Naruto pelan, "Apa kau mengenal dia?" tanyanya kemudian. Tatapannya masih lurus ke depan, memandang seorang gadis berhelaian indigo.

"Haruno Sakura," jawab Sasuke dengan cepat, hingga tak bisa menyembunyikan nada tak sukanya pada Naruto. Pemuda pirang itu mengerutkan dahi ketika mendengar nada bicara Sasuke sebelum tersenyum lebar.

"Bukan dia, Sasuke," Ujar Naruto sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Tubuhnya beringsut mendekat pada pemuda Uchiha itu sebelum berbisik pelan di telinganya, "Tapi yang gadis bermata lavender itu," ujarnya dengan bisikan yang cukup pelan.

Naruto segera menjauh dari Sasuke ketika melihat dua gadis yang tadi dia fikirkan kini tengah berjalan mendekat ke arahnya.

"Naruto- _sama_ , Sasuke- _san_ ," Ujar gadis berambut _soft-pink_ sambil membungkuk hormat, sedangkan gadis berambut indigo di sampingnya mengikuti sambil tersenyum simpul.

Sampai akhirnya ketika dua pasang iris mata berbeda itu beradu…

Shafir bertemu Lavender.

Dan Naruto, baru pertama kali selama hidupnya merasakan dunianya begitu tertarik dengan tatapan lembut sang lavender di depannya.

"Kami permisi dulu, Naruto- _sama_ , Sasuke _-san_ ," Sasuke mengangguk ketika suara Sakura kembali terdengar. Sedangkan Naruto masih tenggelam dalam pesona lavender tak berdasar itu. Sakura langsung menarik lengan Hinata membuat gadis itu tersentak.

Sasuke sendiri masih memandangi punggung dengan balutan Kimono Sakura sebelum menatap Naruto yang masih menatap punggung Hinata dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

Sasuke berdehem sebentar, mencoba menarik perhatian Naruto. "Namanya Hyuuga Hinata," ujar Sasuke.

Seketika Naruto terbelalak terkejut begitu mendengar ucapan temannya itu. Jadi itu yang namanya, Hyuuga Hinata, orang yang disebut ayahnya sebagai calon istrinya.\

Naruto tanpa sadar tersenyum lebar, membuat Sasuke yang ada di belakangnya mendengus. Pria Uchiha itu lekas melangkah di belakang Naruto yang kini tak bisa menahan senyumnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc

* * *

 **A/n :**

Fict MC terakhir, sebelum lanjutin fic lainnya. Oke, makasih jika telah membaca.

Pair tetap; NaruHina, SasuSaku slight NaruSaku. (demi kepentingan plot).


	2. Chapter 2

Ini adalah pertama kalinya setelah sekian lama Sasuke tak melihatnya berdiri di sini. Kedua kelopak matanya saling terpejam dengan kedua rahang yang terkatup rapat. Kedua kepalan tangannya saling menyatu, tak terusik sedikitpun dengan kehadirannya.

Helaian merah mudanya digelung dengan rapi, menampilkan leher jenjangnya yang putih bersih. Balutan _kimono_ putih tanpa corak sedikitpun menjuntai indah disepanjang lekukan tubuhnya.

Semilir angin bertiup sedikit kencang ketika Sakura menyelesaikan do'a paginya. Tubuhnya perlahan berbalik dan seketika bersitatap oleh jelaga sehitam malam milik Sasuke.

Gadis bermarga Haruno itu tak pernah mengerti arti tatapan sang pemuda padanya. Tajam seperti mengintimidasi. Kadang ada kilat cinta dan perih.

Tapi Sakura tak perduli. Dia mengenal lelaki ini hanya sebatas pengawal pribadi sang pangeran dan…

Anak dari seorang penghianat yang telah membunuh kedua orang tuanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto dan teman-temannya masih milik Om **Masashi Kishimoto** , tapi cerita ini cuma milik saya ( **Bang Kise Ganteng** ) xD

 **Warning!**

 _Ooc, Typo, Plot rush, Kingdom setting, etc._

[Naruto U., Hinata H.]

[Sasuke U., Sakura H.]

With NaruSaku.

 _If you don't like it, don't read it._ simple kan?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _Happy Reading, minna-san_ ^_^

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ada harum lavender yang mengusik di sela-sela tarian angin. Naruto dapat mencium baunya. Begitu menggoda.

Matanya masih terpejam, menikmati harum wewangian bunga itu. Menyimpannya dalam memori, sambil sesekali mengagumi.

Pria jabrik dengan gelar Putra Mahkota itu kontan membuka matanya ketika senandung kecil terdengar hingga ke telinganya. Tubuhnya yang sejak tadi menyandar pada batang pohon langsung menegak.

Dan netra birunya dapat melihat _dia_ di sana. Berjongkok di tengah ilalang sambil membelai seekor kucing kecil. Bibirnya bergerak-gerak kecil, melantunkan suatu nada indah yang baru pertama kali Naruto dengar.

Ada getaran kecil dalam dada Naruto, membuat wajahnya merona merah dengan senyum merekah. Kembali ia melirik Si gadis yang masih asyik dengan kegiatannya.

Mungkin ini bodoh, jika bisa mengatakannya. Mereka baru pertama kali bertemu, dan ia sudah merasakan sesuatu pada gadis Hyuuga itu. Sangat tidak logis.

 _Ya, tapi cinta memang begitu. Tak perlu logika untuk menggapainya._

Naruto bangkit dari duduknya dan langsung mengerahkan tungkainya menuju sang _Hime,_ -karena bagi Naruto, gadis itu telah menjadi Tuan Putrinya sejak pertama kali ia mendengar namanya.

"N-naruto- _sama_!" Pekik Hinata dengan sedikit kencang ketika melihat sang Putra Mahkota ada di depannya. Gadis itu segera bangkit dan membungkuk hormat pada Sang Pangeran. Naruto sendiri hanya menyengir lebar, cengiran yang selalu ia torehkan untuk semua orang.

"S-sedang apa Anda di s-sini?" Tanya Hinata dengan nada gugup yang kentara. Ini masih terlalu pagi untuk seorang Pangeran seperti Naruto untuk berkeliaran.

"Tak usah gugup begitu, Hinata," ujar Naruto langsung menyebut nama depan sang gadis. Bibirnya mengerucut sebelum kembali berbicara. "Aku hanya mencari udara segar, sekalian menenangkan pikiran," ada jeda dalam ucapannya. "Selama beberapa hari ini,selalu _Otou-sama_ terlalu mengekangku, membuat aku penat," ujarnya lagi.

 _Shappire_ miliknya melirik gadis di sampingnya yang masih menundukkan kepala. Naruto memang sering begini, mencoba akrab dengan orang lain dengan caranya sendiri. Ia hanya tak ingin orang-orang menganggapnya sebagai orang sombong karena perbedan kasta.

Karena bagi Naruto, semuanya sama rata. Bahkan keluarganya, termasuk dirinya sendiri dengan tangan terbuka menerima sosok Uchiha Sasuke yang _notabene_ adalah seorang anak penghianat desa dan berniat menghancurkan kerajaan.

Pemuda Uzumaki itu menarik nafas pelan sebelum membuangnya, membuat Hinata yang ada di sampingnya menatap dengan khawatir. Dan Naruto menyadarinya, karena itu bibirnya sedikit melengkung membuat pipi putih sang gadis kini di sepuh rona merah.

"Kurasa aku harus kembali ke kamar," ujarnya sambil menempatkan tangan di belakang leher. Naruto sempat melempar senyum sekali lagi utuk gadis itu, sebelum berlalu.

Sedangkan Hinata yang ada di belakangnya, masih menatap Naruto dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan sambil memegang dadanya yang berdebar kencang.

 _'_ _Oh, Kami-sama….'_

* * *

Sakura sedang menulis sesuatu dalam sebuah buku ketika pintu kamarnya dibuka oleh seorang pelayan. Gadis itu tahu bahwa sang pelayan telah melanggar aturan yang mengusik privasinya, namun Sakura paham, ini adalah sesuatu yang begitu mendesak, terlihat jelas dari raut wajah sang pelayan berambut coklat itu.

"Ada apa, Matsuri?" Tanya Sakura sambil menutup buku lalu menaruhnya di kolong laci. Bulir-bulir keringat sebesar biji jagung samar-samar menurun dari pelipis hingga berakhir di dagu sang gadis., yang berhasil ditangkap netra teduhnya.

" _Ano,_ Danzo- _sama_ , memanggil Anda keruangannya sekarang," ujar Matsuri kembali.

Sakura hanya mengangguk kecil sambil bergumam pelan dan menyuruh gadis itu kembali pada tugasnya. Dalam hati ia mendecih. Untuk apa lelaki tua itu memanggilnya? Sakura tidak tahu apa hubungan Danzo dengannya atau dengan kedua orang tuanya, tapi sampai sekarang, ia merasa hidupnya begitu diatur oleh tangan Danzo. Dan bodohnya lagi, ia mengikuti semua yang dilakukan oleh pemuda tua itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Senyuman langsung merekah di bibirnya ketika melihat Sakura masuk ke dalam ruangannya. Pria tua itu segera menuangkan secangkir _ocha_ hangat untuk Sakura ketika gadis itu duduk di depannya.

"Ada apa Anda memanggilku ke sini, Danzo- _sama_?" Tanya Sakura dengan lugas tanpa bertele-tele. Dia bukanlah seorang gadis yang senang berbasa-basi, dan berpura-pura manis di depan semua orang, terutama pada pria di depannya ini.

Sudut bibir pria bermarga Shimura itu tertarik ke atas begitu mendengar ucapan sang gadis Haruno. Memang dalam beberapa konteks, ia tidak menyukai gadis ini, namun ia suka gayanya berbicara.

"Jangan terburu-buru, _Hime-sama,"_ ujarnya sambile menyeruput teh hijau di depannya. Matanya melirik Sakura lewat gelas ketika panggilan itu keluar dari mulutnya.

"Aku bukan Tuan Putri, Danzo- _sama_ ," ralat Sakura. Nada bicaranya terdengar tak suka.

Danzo tertawa kecil, sebelum menggeleng pelan, "setidaknya belum," ujarnya kemudian. Kedua alis _pink_ Sakura saling menyatu. Tak mengerti ke mana arah pembicaraan lelaki tua ini. "Para tetua dari kubu Haruno dan Senju telah membicarakan hal ini bahkan Yang Mulia sendiri menyetujuinya, tentang perjohan dirimu dengan Naruto- _sama_."

"Omong kosong," ujarnya spontan, membuat kekehan geli dari pria tua di depannya terdengar.

" _Iie_ ," suara tawa mengejek itu masih terdengar ketika Danzo kembali berbicara. "Suatu hari nanti, posisi itu yang akan datang padamu. Dan kau tentu tak bisa menolaknya," ada jeda sejenak dalam ucapan pria Shimura yang telah berumur setengah abad itu. "Lagipula, apa kau akan menolak jika ini adalah permintaan terakhir orang tuamu?"

Bibir kecil itu sedikit terbuka namun tak mengeluarkan suara apapun. Sakura kemudian bangkit dari duduknya, dan menatap Danzo dengan tatapan tajam miliknya, sebelum meninggalkan tempat terkutuk itu. Dalam hati ia bersumpah, bahwa kakinya tidak akan pernah menginjak tanah tempat itu lagi.

…

…

…

Sakura membuka pintu kamarnya dengan kasar dan membuat orang yang berada di dalam ruangan itu memekik terkejut. Tatapannya yang tadi tajam luntur perlahan digantikan tatapan lembutnya.

Nafasnya memang masih sedikit memburu, namun senyum manis merekah indah di wajah ayunya, ketika melihat Hinata ada di kamarnya, duduk di atas tatami sambil membaca buku.

"S-Sakura, kau mengejutkanku, tahu?" ujarnya pelan. Bibirnya mengerucut, melihat Sakura dengan wajah jengkel yang dibuat-buat.

" _Gomenne_ , habisnya aku tidak tahu kalau kau ada di sini," ujar gadis itu sambil menempatkan diri duduk di samping Hinata.

" _Daijoubu,_ aku yang salah," jawab Hinata sambil nyengir kuda.

Di mata semua orang, Hinata adalah gadis kalem dan pemalu. Dia juga jarang bereskpresi. Namun di depan Sakura, ia menunjukkan jati dirinya. Gadis cantik, sedikit periang walau kadang juga pemalu.

Sakura melirik buku yang di pegang Hinata, sebelum mengernyit dalam. "Hinata, kau…." Sakura rasanya tak sanggup lagi menyelesaikan ucapannya.

Hinata cepat-cepat menutup bukunya dan memeluknya di dada. Wajahnya sudah semerah tomat dengan keringat dingin muncul di dahinya.

Sakura bersedekap dada dan menatap Hinata dengan mata memicing, menuntut jawaban. "Jelaskan padaku dari mana kau mendapatkan buku itu, hm?"

Kepala dengan surai indigo Hinata menggeleng kencang, membuat rambutnya yang semula digelung dengan rapi kini terlepas.

"Cepat jelaskan padaku," ujarnya sambil menggelitiki perut sang gadis, membuat Hinata terkikik geli.

"Ba-baiklah…" ujarnya di sela-sela tawanya. "Tapi hentikan dulu, Sakura," ujarnya lagi. Sakura menghentikan kegiatannya yang menggelitiki gadis itu dan kembali bersedekap dada. "Aku mendapatkan buku ini dari perpustakan Sai."

Sakura menghela nafas pasrah, gadis lugu seperti Hinata mudah saja tertipu dengan pemuda penyuka seni dengan mulut pedas itu.

"Katanya aku sedang jatuh cinta," tak disangka, ternyata Hinata kembali berbicara. Gadis itu menangkup dua pipinya yang sudah sewarna kepiting rebus dengan kedua tangannya, sambil sesekali menggeleng pelan.

"Jatuh cinta? Pada siapa?"

Gadis Hyuuga itu kontan menatap Sakura dengan tatapan terkejut, lalu menggigit bibirnya. Dari wajahnya, Sakura tahu, bahwa Hinata sedang malu.

Oh, tentu saja. Siapa yang tidak malu jika dihadapkan oleh situasi seperti Hinata ini? Tapi, mereka sudah berjanji tidak akan merahasiakan apapun satu sama lain.

"Na-naruto- _sama,"_

Dan Sakura langsung menatap Hinata dengan ekspresi yang sulit diartikan. Kalau Hinata benar-benar menyukai sang Pangeran, dan apa yang dikatakan Danzo tadi benar, berarti ia dan sahabatnya ini akan bersaing.

Oh, Tuhan! Sakura tak sanggup membayangkannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tbc

* * *

a/n:

Yes, tbc again.

Gimana, ada yang gak puas dengan chapter ini? Atau cenderung bosan. Sorry deh! Fiz buatnya di sela-sela jam istirahat sekolah, jadi ya begini.

Udah di panjangin sedikit wordnya-nya. XD

Lost of love,

 **Bang Kise Ganteng**

 **(22 Januari 2016)**

* * *

 **Terima kasih banyak :**

Triavivi354, Myori Coco, Haruka Ryokusuke, Guest, Vonya Maria Issakon, Tachibana Ryouta, Ray Chrysanthemun, little zoo 5, Jamurlumutan462, NamikazeARES, ana.

And all silent reader! Danyang sudah favorit dan follow.

* * *

 **Balasan Review;**

 **Triavivi354,** Wehehe, makasih. **Myori Coco,** Sudah paling kilat nih qaqa, udah di panjangin juga. Semoga suka ya? **Haruka Ryokusuke,** Hehehe, masih adik cantikk. Yakin, gak kalah genteng ama Bang Kise, haha XD **Guest,** Wehehe, makasih sudah review. Semoga chp ini menyengangkan ya? **Vonya Maria Issakon,** Udah muncul konfliknya belum nih? Kaya'nya belum ya, hehe. Udah di panjangin, semoga suka ya? **Tachibana Ryouta,** Well, makasih udah review dan suka alurnya. **Ray Chrysanthemun,** Makasih. Hehe, mungkin karena alurnya kecepatan. Maklumin aja ya. Gak bakalan lupa kok XD **little zoo 5,** Yosh, makasih atas semangatnya **Jamurlumutan462,** SasuSaku, so pasti, kak! **NamikazeARES,** Hm, iya ya. saya rasa juga gitu. Maklum, waktu buat ini ga pake referensi, Cuma baca artikel doang. Hehe, kalo kamu tahu, mungkin bisa kasih saran. Makasih buat reviewnya. **Ana** Yes, ini NaruHina pertama saya. Emang sih, biasanya SasuSaku as always. Tapi saya jamin kok, saya gak bikin Hina menderita, atau menjelek-jelekkan dia. Saya selalu buat Hinata dalam karakteristik yang baik, cantik dan tidak merusak buatan MK. Mungkin kamu hanya salah paham. Makasih reviewnya.


	3. Chapter 3

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto dan teman-temannya masih milik Om **Masashi Kishimoto** , tapi cerita ini cuma milik saya ( **Bang Kise Ganteng** ) xD

 **Warning!**

 _Ooc, Typo, Plot rush, Kingdom setting, etc._

[Naruto U., Hinata H.]

[Sasuke U., Sakura H.]

With NaruSaku.

 _If you don't like it, don't read it._ simple kan?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _Happy Reading, minna-san_ ^_^

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hinata masih terus menatap punggung Naruto yang menjauh sebelum benar-benar hilang dari pandangan _amethyst_ nya.

"Tatapan matamu bisa membakar punggungnya, kautahu?"

Hinata tersentak kaget mendengar suara datar seorang pria yang kini tengah duduk di atas pohon. Senyuman aneh terbit di wajah tampannya saat melihat wajah Hinata yang telah disepuh rona merah, bahkan mencapai telinganya.

"S-sai!" Ujarnya disertai rasa gugup.

Sedangkan Sai masih memoles senyum palsu di bibirnya. Tangan lelaki itu tampak membereskan alat lukisnya sebelum melompat turun dari atas pohon.

"Kenapa wajahmu merah begitu saat melihat Naruto- _sama_?" tanya pria itu dengan raut polos. "Jika aku baca di buku, itu pertanda sedang malu atau jatuh cinta," ujarnya lagi. Pemuda berkulit pucat itu mengapit dagu di antara ibu jari dan jari telunjuknya. Kedua alis hitamnya saling bertautan pertanda ia tampak berpikir keras. "Mungkin kau sedang jatuh cinta," putusnya final setelah tak mendapat apapun dari hasil pemikirannya barusan.

Kepala bersurai indigo Hinata menggeleng pelan dengan rona merah yang tak lagi bisa berkompromi dengan wajahnya. "Itu tidak mungkin," sangkalnya kemudian. Manic bulannya menatap kembali ke depan, tempat terakhir ia melihat punggung Naruto. "A-aku tidak mungkin menyukai Naruto- _sama."_

Pemuda eboni itu hanya mengangkat bahu, tampak tak acuh. "Kalau kau tidak percaya, mari ikut denganku," ujarnya sambil berlalu. Hinata masih diam di belakangnya, tampak tak megerti dengan maksud sang pemuda. "Ayo, akan kuberikan kau sesuatu."

Dan Hinata hanya bisa pasrah, mengikuti langkah Sai dengan pelan.

….

* * *

….

Cahaya langsung menerobos masuk dengan begitu rakusnya ketika Sai membuka sebuah pintu yang ada di depan mereka. Pemuda itu membungkuk sejenak, guna mengambil peralatan lukisnya yang sempat ia taruh di lantai.

Kepalanya menoleh ke belakang, membuat gerakan pelan untuk menyuruh Hinata mengikuti langkahnya.

Dan Hyuuga sulung itu terpukau.

Tempat ini dipenuhi oleh berbagai macam lukisan. Tampak nyata bagi setiap orang yang melihatanya. Bahkan dalam hati, Hinata mengakui bahwa bakat Sai dibidang ini memang bukan main-main.

Sai merupakan temannya sejak kecil. Mereka merupakan bocah-bocah kesepian yang dulu dijauhi oleh anak seusia mereka.

Dulu, Sai bukanlah bocah laki-laki yang ramah. Dia lebih suka menyendiri sehingga entitasnya tidak terlalu disadari orang banyak.

Namun hari itu, pertama kalinya mereka berbicara adalah ketika melihat Haruno Sakura. tidak banyak yang mereka ketahui dari anak kecil berambut _soft pink_ itu.

Namun entah bagaimana caranya, sekarang ini mereka begitu akrab. Sakura yang dingin dan kaku, begitu hangat di matanya. Ah, jangan lupakan tentang Sai.

"Ini."

Sedang asyik-asyiknya bernostalgia ke masa lalu, kesadaran Hinata kembali ditarik oleh suara _baritone_ Sai. Tangannya kemudian terulur, mengambil buku yang disodorkan laki-laki itu.

"A-apa ini?" Tanyanya kemudian. Tangannya membolak-balik buku dengan lebar sepuluh centi itu sebelum menatap wajah Sai.

"Di halaman 194 kau akan menemukan apa yang kumaksud," jawab lelaki itu yang sama sekali tidak menjawab pertanyaan Hinata barusan.

Namun, memang Hinata itu adalah gadis polos, ia langsung mengangguk dan izin pamit pada Sai. Sepanjang perjalanan Hinata terus memeluk buku tersebut di dadanya, mengapitnya keras dengan kedua tangan.

Langkahnya terhenti saat melihat helaian merah muda hilang di tikungan jalan. Itu Sakura.

Gadis bermarga Hyuuga itu tidak tahu ke mana sahabatnya akan pergi, karena Sakura tampak begitu tergesa-gesa. Menarik nafas pelan, Hinata kembali melangkah pelan.

Namun baru saja beberapa langkah, gadis itu kembali berhenti. Wajahnya merah merona dengan hati berdebar-debar kencang. Di depannya kini, Naruto sedang bersama pria berambut raven yang ia ketahui bernama Sasuke sedang berjalan sambil membicarakan sesuatu.

Sasuke tampak berbicara serius yang sesekali dibalas cengiran lebar oleh Naruto.

Hinata seakan tersadar dari lamunannya, ketika derap langkah kaki kedua pemuda itu menyapa indra pendengarnya. Gadis itu gelagapan dengan kepala yang celingukan ke sana ke mari. Matanya makin melebar terkejut saat suara langkah itu terdengar semakin jelas.

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Hinata segera berlari, memasuki ruang kamar Sakura yang kebetulan ada di sampingnya. Gadis Hyuuga itu bahkan bisa mendengar deru nafasnya sendiri yang terengah.

"A-apa yang t-terjadi padaku?" gumamnya pada diri sendiri. Gadis itu langsung menghempaskan bokongnya di atas tatami tepat di depan meja Sakura. Netra kebanggaan klannya melirik kembali buku yang diberikan Sai tadi sebelum membukanya.

Namun baru saja….

 _Graakkkkk._

"Kyaaaaaa."

Hinata langsung memekik terkejut saat pintu kamar Sakura dibuka dengan begitu kasarnya. Dan wajah gadis itu berubah menjadi sebal karena ternyata sang pelaku adalah sahabatnya sendiri, Haruno Sakura.

Dan kemudian semuanya mengalir begitu saja, ketika akhrinya Sakura bertanya tentang buku yang ia bawa, lalu mengenai perasaannya dengan Sang Putra Mahkota, Namikaze Naruto.

Dan saat itu Hinata menyadari perubahan ekspresi Sakura, yang belum ia tahu mengapa!

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hinata tidak mengerti saat pagi-pagi tadi ia dan Sakura dikumpulkan dalam satu ruangan. Sudah sejam lamanya, sejak Hinata dan Sakura duduk di sini, namun apa penyebab mereka dipanggil ke sini belum diberi tahu.

Sampai akhirnya muncul seorang gadis bermanik _violet_ di antara mereka. Hinata tidak pernah melihatnya sebelumnya, namun dari caranya memandang ia tahu bahwa tatapan gadis itu sangat tidak bersahabat.

Irisnya melirik Sakura yang tampaknya juga tak menyukai kehadiran sang Mikko.

"Apa begini caraku diperlakukan di istana besar Konoha?" Tanyanya dengan nada pongah. Semua orang yang berada di sana menatapnya terkejut, termasuk sang pengawal yang siap sedia di belakangnya. "Aku digabungkan dengan orang yang bahkan tidak sederajat denganku."

Kedua iris berbeda dari dua gadis yang juga ada di sana menatapnya dengan terkejut.

"Maafkan kami, Mikko- _sama,"_ ujar salah seorang pelayan istana sambil menunduk hormat, "tapi ini permintaan Yang Mulia."

Bibir Sakura melengkung ke atas ketika melihat sang Mikko duduk di kursinya kembali dengan wajah kesal yang kentara.

Hinata mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Sakura, berbisik pelan di telinga gadis Haruno itu. "Sa-sakura, sebenarnya ada apa ini?"

Sakura menoleh padanya dengan alis yang terangkat tinggi sebelum tersenyum hangat, "kau akan tahu nanti," ujarnya.

…

…

Tak ada yang mengatakan padanya sebelum ini tentang semua rencana Kaisar yang ingin mencari jodoh untuk anaknya. Dalam hati Hinata merasa waswas, dia ingin menjadi pendamping Sang Pangeran, ingin sekali.

Namun ketika melihat Sakura ataupun sang Mikko membuatnya ciut. Mana mungkin dia bersaing dengan kedua orang itu. Yang satunya adalah Tuan Putri dan yang satunya lagi, bagaikan Tuan Putri.

"Aku tidak menyangka bahwa akan bersaing dengan kalian?"

Hinata dan Sakura langsung menghentikan langkah mereka ketika suara feminism Shion terdengar. Langkah kakinya yang mendekat membuat suatu dalam diri Hinata menjadi waswas sendiri.

"Menyerah sajalah, toh kalian pasti kalah," ujarnya lagi sambil menyeringai sinis.

Sakura mencoba untuk tak mengacuhkan perkataan Shion, ia menarik tangan Hinata untuk meninggalkan tempat ini.

"Orang kecil seperti kalian tidak pantas bersanding dengna Pangeran!" ucapan terakhirnya berhasil membuat kedua gadis itu berhenti melangkah.

Hinata menoleh terkejut saat mendengar hembusan nafas kasar dari gadis di sampingnya. "Sa-sakura!"

"Jika kau merasa perbedaan kasta yang membentengi orang kecil untuk menjadi istri Raja, maka kau salah."

Shion langsung melunturkan senyumnya mendengar pernyataan Sakura. Gadis berambut pirang itu mengangkat dagunya tinggi, mencoba menantang gadis itu sekali lagi.

"Bahkan mendiang Kushina- _sama_ adalah rakyat jelaya yang hidup di pinggiran desa," sudut bibir gadis berambut pink itu terangkat. "Tapi karena kebaikan hatinya, ia bisa menjadi Ibu Negara ini. Jadi bagaimana kau bisa berpikir bahwa orang sombong seperti dirimu bisa mendampingi pangeran!"

Hinata yang ada di samping Sakura menjadi takut mendengar ucapan sahabatnya itu. Ia mencoba menarik tangan gadis itu pergi, namun segera ditepis oleh Sakura.

"Bahkan menjadi selir pangeranpun kau tidak mampu," ujarnya sebelum menarik Hinata pergi dari tempat itu.

Harga diri Sang Mikko seperti terinjak-injak mendengar perkataan gadis itu. Shion menatap penuh benci punggung Haruno Sakura yang kini tampak diomeli oleh sahabat indigonya.

" _Grrrhhh_ , Lihat saja, kau! Jika aku menjadi Ratu di sini, maka akan kupenggal kepalamu dan kugantung dialun-alun kota," ujarnya penuh dendam sebelum pergi dari tempat itu dengan perasaan kesal yang kentara.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Uchiha Sasuke yang sejak tadi memperhatikan pertunjukkan di depannya tersenyum samar mendengar kata-kata lantang dari gadis yang dicintainya. Perutnya bergejolak, menatap wajah angkuh Sakura yang dengan berani mengatai Sang Mikko.

Sasuke masih terus memperhatikan punggung gadis itu sebelum mendengar suara geraman Shion.

" _Grrrhhh_ , lihat saja, kau! Jika aku menjadi Ratu di sini, maka akan kupenggal kepalamu dan kugantung dialun-alun kota."

Sasuke menatap tak suka gadis berambut pirang itu. "Sebelum kau lakukan itu padanya, kupastikan kepalamu yang lebih dulu tak berada di tempatnya."

Dengan gumaman terakhirnya, Uchiha Sasuke langsung meninggalkan tempat itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tbc

* * *

a/n:

3rd chapter is update! Heheh. Dominan jelasin _missing scene_ chapter kemarin ya, hahha. Maaf ya, karena saya rasa itu perlu.

Gimana, gimana! Coba kasih tanggapan kalian di kolom review hehhe..

Ohya, NaruSaku di fanfic ini Cuma bumbu konfliknya aja. Pair nya tetap NaruHina kok. Sakura tetap sama Sasuke, dong! Hihihi XD

Hm, sedikit OOT, ya.

 **Bagi pembaca SSL yang lagi nungguin chapter 8 Look at Me, Sakura! apalagi yang nungguin saya #plak, yang sabar ya! Saya lagi berjuang kasih chapter terbaik buat kalian, huhu.**

Tugas sekolah saya banyak, hapalan sana sini, dan lagi! Utang fanfic saya bejibun. *tears*

Ohya, buat _silent reader_ , tunjukin diri kalian dong. Review itukan Cuma bentuk dari seberapa karya saya dihargai. _So,_ jangan sungkan kalo mau kasih tanggapan!

* * *

 **Terima Kasih Banyak;**

Guest, lililala, ana, Myori Coco, Guest, Vonya Maria Issakon, Guest, Haruka Ryokusuke, Ray Chrysanthemum, Byakugan975

* * *

 **Guest** Hinata cantik, Sakura gak kalah cantik, kok. Di mataku kan Mama Sakura ttp yang nomor 1 **, lililala** Maaf ya! Gimana dengan chapter ini? Kasih tanggapan lagi ya! **, ana** Eh, eh, udah. Jangan bertengkar. Saya gak marah karena saya emang gak bisa marah, hehe. Kalo saya sih lebih suka NH dari pada SH. Yah, bisa dibilang saya hater SH. Soalnya menurut saya, Sasuke cuma pantes ama Sakura, sih, haha. Tapi gpp kok, beda kepala beda isi. Kamu Hinata-cent, aku Sakura-cent **.** Aku juga gak terlalu suka NaruSaku, karena Naruto cuma pantes ama Hina. NaruHina emang pair yang aku suka **, Myori Coco** Hei, makasih udah review **, Guest** Wah, saya gak bakal banyak ceritain SS karena kalau begitu berarti ini fict SasuSaku kan? NH pairing utama kok. **, Vonya Maria Issakon** Hai, makasih udah review, saya gak nyangka scene NH chp kemarin ternyata sweet ya. **, Guest** Yep. NaruHina **, Haruka Ryokusuke** Wahh, bener yaa. Hahhaa. Eh, kakak udah sampein lewat BBM, tapi gatau adik uda baca blm hihi. **, Ray Chrysanthemum** Wehhe, makasih. Masa sih, saya aja gak sadar. **, Byakugan975** NaruSaku buat penambah konflik aja. Gak aka nada romance NaruSaku


	4. Chapter 4

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto

This story (c) Bang Kise Ganteng

 **Warning!**

 _Ooc, Typo, Plot rush, Kingdom setting, etc._

.

 _If you don't like it, please, don't read it._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _Happy Reading, minna-san_ ^_^

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hinata terus mencecar Sakura dengan berbagai petuahnya. Menyadarkan sang Gadis gulali itu bahwa apa yang dilakukannya pada Shion Mikko adalah salah. Ini semua dilakukannya agar Sakura tak terjebak masalah apapun yang sekiranya dapat menghancurkan gadis itu karena perbuatannya kepada sang Tuan Putri dari negeri iblis tersebut.

Hinata juga sebenarnya tak menyukai gadis itu. Kata-katanya yang kasar dan tidak sopan tak menunjukkan sedikitpun darah bangsawan yang mengalir dalam tubuhnya. Maka dari itu satu-satunya hal yang paling berguna dipilihnya hanya diam. Menyimpan rapat-rapat ketidaksukaannya dan menyeret Sakura pergi.

"Lain kali, kau jangan perdulikan dia," ujarnya. Sakura hanya merotasikan bola matanya, tidak menyahut perkataan sahabatnya. Gadis indigo itu mendengus kesal, lalu mengambil langkah cepat untuk berdiri di depan Sakura dan menghentikan langkah gadis bermarga Haruno itu. "Kau dengar tidak, sih," katanya lagi.

"Aku dengar Hinata," Sakura menghela nafasnya. "Baiklah, kalau begitu maafkan aku. Aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi," tandas gadis merah muda tersebut.

Kepala Hinata bergerak, membuat gelengan tegas sehingga Sakura menaikkan satu alis _pink_ nya. "Kau harus minta maaf!" Manik bulannya berkilau, menatap sang Gadis Haruno dengan raut tak terbantah.

Sakura kembali menghela nafas sejenak, berusaha mengurangi tingkat kekesalan yang hampir memuncak sampai ke ubun-ubun. Hinata ini terkadang terlalu pemaksa, namun Sakura selalu mendengarkannya. Namun tidak untuk kali ini.

 _Setidaknya tidak kali ini._

Sakura tak ingin bertengkar atau merusak hubungan dengan ikatan seperti saudara pada sahabatnya, jadi ia langsung melangkah dan pergi meninggalkan Hinata yang menatap lirih punggungnya. Sebenarnya Hinata hanya merasa khawatir pada Sakura, ia tak ingin sahabatnya itu terjebak dalam masalah besar, apalagi Shion Mikko termasuk orang penting dan sangat berpengaruh bagi Konoha.

Gadis bersurai indigo itu tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya untuk Sakura saat ini. Selain itu, Sakura juga merupakan gadis keras kepala. Jadi biarlah takdir Sakura sendiri yang menentukan semua ini akan seperti apa jadinya.

Dan Hinata hanya bisa membantu dengan do'a tulusnya dalam hati.

* * *

Hinata melipat kertas yang baru saja dibubuhi dengan berangkai tulisan olehnya. Setelah melipat, Hinata kembali menggulung kertas yang sedikit tebal itu menjadi gulungan kecil.

Seperti sudah menjadi hal wajib baginya, Hinata selalu menyisipkan sepenggal do'a dalam tiap sapuan kata yang ia tulis dalam sebuah kertas. Sejak kecil selalu begini. Ketika ia merindukan sosok Ibu yang telah tiada, Hinata selalu menuangkan berbagai macam perasaannya dalam sebuah rangkaian kata.

Ayahnya sering berpergian keluar desa untuk urusan yang cukup lama, dan merupakan kewajiban yang harus dipatuhi sebagai perintah Kaisar. Seperti halnya Uchiha, Haruno maupun Senju, Hyuuga termasuk dalam jajaran klan yang mempunyai intelejensi. Kemampuan mereka dalam menganalis sesuatu bukan hanya isapan jempol belaka. Bahkan dalam beberapa dekade ini, setelah terjadi pemberontakan dari klan Uchiha, Hyuuga menjadi pemimpin nomor satu di istana.

Hinata menatap gulungan kertasnya penuh makna. Kedua sudut bibirnya perlahan tertarik ke atas, membentuk satu senyum menawan khas seorang Hyuuga Hinata. Putri sulung Hiashi itu segera bangkit dari duduknya lalu melangkah dengan damai keluar kamar.

Tidak ada yang tahu di mana Hinata sering menyimpan segala isi hatinya ini, baik Sakura maupun Sai. Hinata hanya ingin ini menjadi rahasia antara dirinya dan Tuhan saja, tidak ada yang lain.

Gadis Hyuuga itu memeluk gulungan kecil tersebut dengan erat di dadanya, seolah-olah takut bahwa angin akan merampas benda itu dari tangannya.

Hinata berbelok ke taman belakang istana, tempat biasanya ia menghabiskan waktu. Ada pohon _camphor_ yang tumbuh subur di sana. Pohon besar dan cukup rindang. Cahaya cahaya yang menerobos dari sela dedaunan begitu indah dipandang.

Hinata mengambil kayu yang besar dan kuat juga sedikit runcing di ujungnya, memudahkannya untuk menggali tanah nanti. Tangan-tangannya dengan perlahan menyingkirkan daun-daun kering yang terjatuh di sekitar kaki pohon. Setelahnya, gadis bermarga Hyuuga itu memulai pekerjaan menggalinya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, tampak sebuah kotak kayu kecil di sana. Dengan perlahan Hinata mengeluarkannya. Kotak ini tidak memiliki kunci khusus selain tali hitam yang mengikatnya erat. Hinata kembali membuka kotak itu dengan perlahan. Senyum di wajahnya melebar sempurna.

Angin bertiup dengan kencangnya membuat kertas yang tak sengaja di taruhnya di atas tanah terbang perlahan. Hinata dengan cepat menaruh kotak suratnya dan mengejar ketas itu. Untunglah masih dapat diraihnya.

" _Kami-sama_ , aku taruh semua permohonanku di sini dengan harapan akan dikabulkan," matanya yang sesaat tadi terpejam kini terbuka, menampilkan iris seindah bulannya. Jari-jari lentiknya dengan gerakan gesit menaruh gulungan berpita ungu di dalam kotak lalu cepat-cepat menguburnya kembali.

Setelah memastikan semua seperti biasa, Hinata segera bangkit berdiri dan berbalik dan langsung terpekik kaget.

"Akutidakmelakukanapapun, akutidakmelakukanapapun!" pekiknya kelewat kencang membuat seseorang di depannya mengernyitkan alis tak mengerti.

"Uh?" gumamnya bingung sambil mencoba mengingat-ingat apa yang telah dikatakan gadis itu barusan. "Aku tidak dengar kau bicara apa, bisa ulangi?" ungkap pemuda bermanik _sapphire_ itu.

Hinata dengan cepat membuka matanya dan mengerjab pelan. Masih merasa _shock_ akibat kehadiran seorang pemuda di depannya. Menyadari apa yang tengah dilakukannya, Hinata dengan cepat membungkuk hormat.

"Ma-maafkan aku, Naruto- _sama_ , aku tidak tahu ka-kalau ini a-anda, jadi…."

Naruto dengan cepat memegang bahu Hinata, sentuhan fisik yang baru pertama kali dilakukannya pada seorang gadis dan ia merasa lancang karena telah melakukan hal itu.

"Maafkan aku, Hinata—hanya saja, kau tak perlu membungkuk seperti itu," imbuh pria bermarga Namikaze tersebut. Hinata menunduk malu dengan rona merah yang perlahan menyepuh wajah ayunya. "Omong-omong, sedang apa kau berjongkok di situ?" tanyanya lagi.

Wajahnya melongo ke belakang Hinata, mencoba mencari petunjuk yang sekiranya akan menemukan jawaban tentang apa yang dilakukan gadis itu sejak tadi. Bibirnya mengerut pelan sebelum kembali menatap Hinata yang tak jua mengangkat kepalanya.

"Angkat kepalamu, Hinata!" perintahnya. "Ini perintah," tambahnya.

Naruto seakan-akan tenggelam dalam lavender tak berdasar itu saat Hinata mengangkat kepala untuk menatapnya. Ada angin yang bertiup masuk ke dalam rongga hidungnya dan menyumbat di sana, membuat ia kesusahan menghirup napas.

Matanya beralih menatap rambut sang Gadis yang masih tergelung rapi. Ingin rasanya ia menarik _kanzazhi_ itu agar helaian-helaian indah itu terpampang di hadapannya. Lalu bulu matanya yang lentik, hidungnya yang mancung dan pipi yang… eh?

"Wajahmu merah sekali, apa kau sakit?" Naruto mengambil selangkah maju mendekati gadis berhelaian indigo itu untuk melihat wajahnya lebih dekat. Perasaan cemas dan khawatir seketika membeludak di dasar hatinya, membuat tangannya dengan gerakan—yang bahkan ia sendiri tak menyadarinya—menyentuh gadis itu.

Hinata tersentak kaget dan langsung menepis tangan Naruto. Wajahnya memerah malu dan ia cepat-cepat membungkuk hormat dan langsung mengambil langkah seribu untuk meninggalkan lelaki dengan surai jabrik itu.

" _Euh_?" Naruto mengangkat kedua alisnya bingung, "aneh," gumamnya. Naruto kembali berbalik dan menatap pohon di depannya lamat-lamat.

"Jadi… kau menyimpan semua rahasiamu di sini ya, _Hime-chan_?"

Tak sia-sia ia berlama-lama di tempat ini sejak tadi. Ia menghindari latihannya bersama Sasuke dan panggilan dari Ayahnya. Naruto merasa bosan. Dan taman belakang istana ini, tempat di mana tidak akan ada orang yang akan mendatanginya, selain dirinya juga…Hinata.

Naruto tersenyum lebar karenanya. Pertandakah?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bagaimana rasanya mencintai? Bagaimana rasanya dicintai? Setelah kehilangan seluruh keluarganya; Ibu yang dicintainya, Ayah yang tegas padanya, dan kakak yang terlalu menyayanginya, Sasuke benar-benar merasa cinta tak ada lagi yang tersisa untuknya.

Mataharinya telah hilang oleh segumpal dendam yang telah membuat seluruh nyawa klannya melayang. Jeritan-jeritan yang dulu selalu menggema, lolongan-longan kesakitan dan air mata ibunya yang bahkan menjadi titik api yang perlahan membara, membakar seluruh tubuhnya dan mengalir dalam setiap darahnya seperti lava.

Kakaknya dipaksa berperang melawan ayahnya sendiri sedangkan sang Ibu mati bunuh diri. Sasuke meradang, niat balas dendam sempat timbul di dasar hatinya yang terdalam. Namun, ketika perlahan warna merah muda mulai menginvasi harinya, Sasuke jadi paham. Bukan hanya dirinya saja yang terluka. Bukan hanya dirinya saja yang menderita.

Bahkan dalam goresan pedang yang menyayat kulitnya, Sasuke tak merasakan perih menderanya walaupun setetes keringat ikut membasuh lukanya.

Dia suka memandang Sakura—suka ketika gadis itu tertawa. Perkataanya yang lantang dan tegas, perawakannya yang mungil namun jiwa ksatria tumbuh mendarah daging dalam setiap sel di tubuhnya. Walaupun tatapan matanya sangat berbanding terbalik dengan tatapan Sasuke padanya.

"Ibu… bolehkah sekarang aku mengejar matahariku?" Tanyanya sambil memandang jauh pada langit malam di atas sana.

Tapi hanya desauan angin yang menjawabnya. Karena malam itu bisu, sebisu jasad Uchiha Mikoto yang berbaring dengan tenang di bawah tanah.

* * *

=0=0=0=0=

* * *

Sakura tak henti-hentinya mengulas sebuah senyum saat melihat penambilan sahabat indigonya ini. Hinata terlihat cantik dengan _kimono_ berwarna ungu pucat dengan dengan aksen bunga di sepanjang bahu kiri hingga bagian bawah _kimono_ -nya. Dibagian pinggang dililitkan _obi_ sewarna dengan _kimono-_ nya.

Sakura tersenyum puas melihat paras cantik Hinata di depan cermin.

"Matsuri, ambil _kanzashi_ di kotak perhiasanku," ujar Sakura pada gadis berambut coklat yang sejak tadi membantunya menghias Hinata.

" _Uhm_ , Sakura, rasanya ini terlalu be-berlebihan," ucap gadis berhelaian indigo itu sambil mengerutkan alis. Sakura menatapnya, dengan senyum merekah di bibir mungilnya.

"Tidak ada yang berlebihan, Hinata," jawab Sakura kalem sambil menempelkan kanzashi dengan ornamen bunga Sakura itu di gelungan rambut sahabatnya. "Ingat, kita akan memainkan _shamisen_ di depan Kaisar," ujar Sakura lagi.

Gadis Hyuuga itu hanya mengangguk sambil meremas kedua tangannya di balik lengan _kimono_ -nya. Keringat dingin sebesar biji jagung perlahan muncul di dahinya. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya sambil berdo'a dalam hati.

* * *

=0=0=0=

* * *

Sakura dan Hinata terkenal dengan kemahirannya memainkan _shimasen_. Petikan dari tiap dawai-dawainya mampu membuat semua orang terdiam dengan detak jantung yang menggila. Suara music yang merasuk indera pendengar mereka menghasilkan nada tenang.

Maka dari itu, tak ada seorangpun yang sabar menunggu kehadiran keduanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura dan Hinata mengikuti langkah Uchiha Sasuke di depannya. Pria itu datang dengan sopan dan mengetuk pintu kamarnya. Sakura sudah siap dengan kepercayaan diri yang ia punya. Ia sudah terbiasa bermain alat musik itu sebelumnya, berbeda dengan Hinata.

Mereka belajar dengan otodidak selama sebulan dan ini merupakan pertama kalinya gadis itu bermain di muka umum.

"Jangan tegang," bisik Sakura pelan. Mereka sudah berada di depan pintu, tepat di mana semua orang telah menunggu. Sasuke tampak berbicara dengan pengawal yang berada di sana sebelum kembali menatap mereka. Mengisyaratkan untuk masuk ke dalam lewat matanya.

Sakura mengangguk dan menoleh menatap Hinata yang tampak gugup. Gadis itu menggenggam tangan sahabatnya.

"Jika kau merasa gugup, tatap mataku nanti, aku akan selalu mengawasimu," ujar gadis berhelaian _pink_ pucat itu. Hinata menatap Sakura dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca, ia terharu—sangat. Ingin rasanya gadis itu menangis sekarang dipelukan Sakura dan mengatakan bahwa begitu banyaknya kemiripan sang Gadis pada mendiang Ibunya.

Tapi Hinata memilih bungkam dan melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam aula istana dengan percaya diri.

Semua orang yang ada di sana langsung duduk dengan tenang begitu mendengar derap langkah yang masuk. Dua gadis cantik bak dewi ini berdiri tepat di hadapan sang Kaisar, dan semua tetua. Bahkan Shion Mikko dan Putra Mahkota juga ada di sana.

Keduanya membungkuk hormat saat Sasuke mengambil langkah menjauh dan berdiri tepat di samping Naruto. Mereka lalu mengambil tempat masing-masing dan mulai memainkan alat musik tersebut.

Sakura mulai memetik dawainya diikuti Hinata. Hanya suara sederhana namun membuat seluruh penonton yang ada di aula tersebut terhipnotis karenanya. Sang Gadis Hyuuga mulai memainkan alat musiknya dengan sempurna, membuat penonton yang ada di sana ikut bergetar. Sedangkan tangan terampil dari gadis Haruno memetiknya dengan gerakan cepat.

Keduanya terlalu fokus dengan permainan mereka hingga tak ada yang menyadari bahwa di antara keduanya seperti sedang berkompetisi menjadi pemenang.

Tepuk tangan yang meriah menyambut permainan mereka ketika Hinata dan Sakura mengakhiri permainannya. Kedua gadis berbeda marga itu saling melempar senyum sebelum bangkit berdiri dan membungkuk hormat kepada Kaisar dan semua yang hadir di sana.

"Aku bahkan masih merasakan deguban jantungku," gumam Hinata. Keringat menetes menuruni dagunya saat mereka telah duduk di salah satu kursi yang di sediakan.

Sakura mengulas senyum, "kau tampil dengan sangat baik," ujarnya memuji. Hinata hanya mengangguk pelan, masih berusaha menormalkan deguban jantungnya yang menggila. Karena ini adalah kali pertamanya tampil di depan seluruh mata.

" _Sugoi_ ," gumam Naruto sambil memperhatikan Hinata yang sedang menunduk. "Kau melihatnya Sasuke, mereka sangat hebat!" ujar pemuda berkulit _tan_ itu. Sasuke mengangguk setuju. Ia tidak tersenyum, namun ekspresi wajahnya mendekati.

"Bagaimana menurutmu, Naruto? Hinata atau Sakura," tanya sang Kaisar pada putra kebanggaannya.

Naruto meneguk ludah dengan sedikit menahan napasnya. Hinata atau Sakura? pertanyaan macam apa itu?

"Aku tidak tahu, Ayah! Mereka berdua tampil memukau," jawabnya tenang. Matanya kembali melihat kedua gadis di sana.

"Kalau begitu mereka lulus," ujar sang Kaisar. "Tersisa dua kandidat yang akan menjadi permaisuri-mu nanti," ujar Minato.

Naruto tergagap," ja-jadi bagaimana dengan nona Shion?" tanyanya.

Minato terkekeh pelan mendengarnya. "Kita sudah melihat permainannya sebelumnya, dan kau tidak suka. Jadi, Shion Mikko akan ditarik secara hormat oleh Kerajaannya," jelasnya panjang lebar.

Sang Kaisar bangkit berdiri dan mengulas senyum pada kedua gadis di sana. Baik Sakura, Hinata maupun semua orang yang ada di sana hanya bisa membungkuk hormat ketika Kaisar meninggalkan aula.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Rencana kali ini, mereka akan dibawa keluar istana," ujar Minato. Ia menatap Sasuke yang duduk bersimpuh di depannya. "Pastikan keselamatannya, kau ditugaskan untuk menjaga mereka," tambah sang Raja lagi.

Sasuke mengangguk dan langsung izin pamit. Dia tidak mengawal Naruto, Kakashi bersama pemuda pirang itu. Misi ini bertema; _usaha pendeketan Putra Mahkota terhadap calon permaisuri._ Sasuke tidak mengerti mengapa harus diadakan di luar kerajaan selain alasan menghormati pertemuan sang Kaisar dulu kepada mendiang Ratu Kushina.

Mereka menyiapkan dua tandu dan beberapa prajurit. Sai ada bersamanya, dengan pedang yang sudah tersampir rapi di pinggangnya.

Tak lama kemudian Sakura dan Hinata datang. Rambut mereka hanya digelung di bagian atas sedangkan dibagian bawah dibiarkan tergerai. Rambut panjang dan lembut keduanya berayun pelan ketika mereka melangkah.

Sai mengawal tandu Hinata sedangkan Sasuke mengawal tandu Sakura. Gadis itu tidak berbicara apa-apa dengannya bahkan tak melihatnya. Sasuke tak ambil pusing dengan hal itu karena hal itu sudah biasa menurutnya.

Sasuke memberi aba-aba pada Sai dan hanya dibalas anggukan oleh pemuda berambut _eboni_ itu. Mereka melangkah dengan pelan dan tenang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto dan Kakashi telah sampai di tempat tujuan lebih dulu. Pemuda pirang itu memperhatikan sebuah tenda dengan kain tipis berwarna biru muda yang terletak di depan matanya.

Inikah tempat bersejarah antara Ayah dan Ibunya?

Pernikahan yang ditentang mati-matian oleh para tetua kerajaan. Pernikahan antara kaum bangsawan dan rakyat jelata yang dianggap merusak keturunan.

"Kakashi- _san,_ bisakah kau ceritakan bagaimana Ibuku?" tanya pemuda bermarga Namikaze itu. Kakashi tampak tertegun sebentar sebelum ia mengangguk kaku.

"Ibu Naruto- _sama_ sangat cantik dan baik. Kushina- _sama_ memang bukan kaum bangsawan, namun perilakunya melebihi mereka. Dia ramah dan penuh keibuan, ketika melihatnya dulu aku sempat bertanya-tanya; apakah ibuku juga seperti ini?" jawabnya panjang lebar.

Naruto tersenyum dan Kakashi kembali melanjutkan perkataannya. "Kita sama-sama besar tanpa seorang ibu, tapi setidaknya kau beruntung masih memiliki seorang Ayah," mimik wajahnya menjadi sendu. "Ayahku meninggal saat aku berumur lima tahun di medan perang. Sampai umur tujuh belas tahun aku diasuh oleh kakek Sarutobi, tapi sayang ia juga pergi," tandas Kakashi.

Naruto mengusap sudut matanya pelan sambil membelakangi Kakashi, ia merindukan ibunya. Ia merindukan belaiannya dan Naruto merindukan kecupannya.

"Ah, mereka sudah sampai," ujar pria bermasker itu. Naruto menoleh dan mendapati dua tandu yang mengarah kepada mereka. Lelaki pirang itu segera mengambil tempat duduk di tenda yang sudah di sediakan beberap cangkir dan juga teh hijau di sana.

Hinata dan Sakura turun dari dalam tandu diikuti oleh Sai dan juga Sasuke di belakangnya. Pria berumur kepala tiga dengan marga Hatake itu dengan cepat menghampiri keduanya dan menunduk hormat pada Sakura dan Hinata.

"Naruto _-sama_ sudah menunggu, silahkan Sakura- _sama_ ," ucapnya. Sakura hanya mengangguk dan mengikuti langkah Kakashi di depannya dengan anggun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura membungkuk hormat di depan Naruto yang sedang duduk sambil menatapnya. Pemuda itu mengangguk kecil dan menyuruhnya duduk.

"Jadi… kau Haruno Sakura," tanya Naruto sambil menatap Sakura yang sedang menuang teh hijau dalam cangkir miliknya.

"Ya, Naruto- _sama_ ," jawab gadis itu dengan senyumnya. _Sangat cantik_ , pikir Naruto. Tapi tidak lebih cantik dari senyum malu-malu Hinata.

"Kau sangat cantik dan bertalenta, aku terpukau melihat penampilanmu tadi," kata pemuda itu. "Aku sudah mendengar semua hal tentangmu dan kurasa kau pantas menyandang nama Namikaze," lanjutnya dengan gugup.

Sakura terkejut, ia tak menyangka akan sampai masuk ke dalam tahap ini. Sungguh sebenarnya, ia hanya ingin nama dan gelar permaisuri itu hanya diberikan untuk Hinata. Tapi….

"Aku ikut tersanjung mendegarnya, Naruto- _sama_. Tapi kukira ada orang yang lebih pantas dariku," ujarnya. Naruto tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Kau juga rendah hati," pemuda itu berucap sambil menyesap tehnya. Ia melihat paras ayu gadis di depannya sambil sesekali membandingkannya dengan paras Hinata. "Baiklah, aku cukup menyukaimu dan terima kasih atas _ocha_ nya," kekehan pelan lolos dari bibirnya. Sakura segera mengangguk dan keluar dari dalam sana.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _._**

 _Sekarang giliran Hinata, sekarang giliran Hinata, sekarang giliran Hinata._

Oh, sial! Kata-kata itu terus menerus terulang di kepalanya dan mengapa tiba-tiba ia merasa gugup seperti ini. Dari tadi, sejak pertemuan awalnya dengan Haruno Sakura entah mengapa ia terus membanding-bandingkan gadis itu dengan Hinata. Terus saja nama gadis Hyuuga itu yang terngiang di kepala jabriknya.

Naruto terkesiap saat melihat gorden disingkap dan jemari lentik seorang gadis menyembul dari sana. Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam sambil duduk tegak dan menghelanya dengan pelan.

Hinata kini telah di depannya, membungkuk dengan sopan dan mengambil duduk di depannya. Ia tampak gugup—maksudnya, gadis itu terlihat gugup.

"Kita sudah saling mengenal sebelumnya," Naruto membuka suara dengan gugup. Matanya tak pernah lepas dari gadis di depannya ini yang juga menatapnya. "Oh ya, permainan musikmu tadi sangat bagus dan itu—itu membuat kamu sangat mempesona," katanya lagi.

"A-aku i-ikut tersanjung, Na-naruto- _sama_ ," balas gadis itu.

 _Duh_ , mengapa suasana di dalam sini menjadi cukup pengap? Entah mengapa, rasanya Naruto begitu sulit hanya sekedar menarik napas.

"Aku menyukaimu dan kukira kau pantas menyandang nama Namikaze, sebagai permaisuri _ku_ , Hime _-chan_ ," ujar lelaki itu. Rona merah perlahan menjalar di wajah Hinata, membuat Naruto tergelitik untuk menyubit pipi gembilnya. Namun sebelum itu….

"Baiklah, kukira cukup sampai di sini dan sampai bertemu lagi," ujar pemuda itu langsung bangkut berdiri meninggalkan Hinata yang kini tengah mati-matian menahan rona merah di wajahnya.

Hinata keluar dari dalam tenda dengan rona merah yang tidak bisa disembunyikan lagi olehnya. Sakura langsung menghampirinya dan tersenyum menggoda.

" _Hum_ ~ kukira aku mencium sesuatu di sini," ujar gadis bermata _emerald_ itu. Hinata merengut dan memukul bahunya pelan. Sakura terkekeh, "Ayo! Sepertinya hujan akan turun dengan deras," mereka menengadah dan mendapati langit yang telah menggelap. "Kalau tidak cepat-cepat bisa terjebak hujan," gumamnya. Mereka langsung melangkah mendekati di mana Sai dan Sasuke telah menunggu.

"Sepertinya hujan deras akan turun," ujar pria bermarga Uchiha itu. Sakura mengangguk dan langsung masuk ke dalam tandu. "Sakura- _sama_ , kau harus mengunci jendelanya," ujarnya lagi.

Sakura menjawab datar, " Hujan belum turun Sasuke- _san_ dan aku tidak mau mati kehabisan oksigen di sini."

Sasuke menggeleng tegas, rahangnya sedikit mengeras. "Angin sangat kencang, anda bisa masuk angin," tukasnya.

Sakura menghela napasnya dan mengangguk pelan. Ia tidak suka berdebat, dan Sasuke cukup keras kepala. Jadi Sakura memilih diam dan menutup jendelanya sedikit, hanya sedikit.

Sasuke lekas menaiki kudanya diikuti Sai. Pemuda tanpa marga itu berjaga di belakang sedangkan Sasuke di depan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sial beribu sial, belum sampai separuh jalan hujan deras mengguyur mereka. Tidak ada pilihan lain selain berhenti sejenak di bawah pohon. Sakura dan Hinata turun dari dalam tandu dan ikut berteduh di bawah pohon.

"Sakura, Hinata kalian sebaiknya berada di dalam tandu saja," ujar Sai. Mata hitamnya berkilat menatap keduanya.

"Tanduku basah," Sakura menjawab. "Aku tidak menutup jendelanya secara menyeluruh," lanjutnya.

Sasuke yang sedang mengelus kepala kudanya mengalihkan perhatian pada Sakura yang tampak menggigil. Sasuke kemudian membuka jubahnya yang tahan air lalu menyerahkannya pada Sakura.

"Anda sebaiknya memakai ini agar tidak kedinginan," ujarnya sambil menyerahkan jubahnya pada Sakura. Gadis itu menatapnya sejenak sebelum menggeleng. "Anda menggigil," kata pemuda itu lagi.

Sakura baru saja ingin membuka mulutnya saat tangan Sai dengan gesit mengambilnya dan membungkus tubuh Sakura dengan itu. "Berhenti menjadi keras kepala, Sakura," pemuda itu menatapnya tajam. Pandangannya beralih menatap Hinata yang berdiri di samping Sakura sambil menggosok-gosok kedua telapak tangannya. "Hinata, masuklah ke dalam tandu, kau juga kedinginan.

"Hum~" gadis itu menggeleng. "Aku akan di sini menemani Sakura," jawabnya. Sakura menoleh dan langsung menggenggam tangan Hinata yang dingin sambil mengulas senyum tipis.

Sai mengendikkan bahu tak acuh, "terserahlah," dan hanya dibalas dengan cekikikan kecil dua gadis itu.

…

…

Sudah hampir satu jam lamanya namun hujan tampaknya belum mau berhenti. Bau tanah yang menguar serta angin kencang yang sesekali bertiup membuat mereka mau tak mau kembali memacu langkah.

Sai memperhatikan kedua sahabat gadisnya dan mendapati mereka tengah meringkuk. Dia menolak untuk melanjutkan langkah dan menunggu untuk berhenti, namun Sasuke berpikiran lain.

Bunyi kecipak air yang beradu dengan batu di bawah sana begitu jelas. Sepertinya air sungai sedikit naik dan mengalir deras. Jadi, demi mencegah sesuatu Sasu memilih mengikuti kata pemuda Uchiha itu.

Namun, sangat disayangkan lagi, mereka harus kembali berhenti di tengah jelan. Bukan karena hujan yang tak mau berkompromi, akan tetapi karena tiba-tiba muncul segerombol orang-orang dengan masker yang menutupi wajahnya.

Sasuke, Sai dan beberapa prajurit lainnya bersiap siaga dan menjaga tandu dua orang putri bangsawan itu. Sakura dan Hinata yang berada dalam tandu yang sama menjadi heran dibuatnya karena tandu yang mereka naiki tiba-tiba berhenti.

"Sai, Sasuke- _san_!" Sakura mengetuk-ngetuk jendelanya dan tak mendapati sahutan apapun. Gadis itu kembali memanggil namun dihentikan oleh Hinata.

"Sa-sakura kau de-dengar itu?"

Sakura berusaha menajamkan pendengarannya di antara suara air hujan yang deras. Ada bunyi pedang yang beradu disertai langkah kaki yang mendekat kemari. Eh?

"Sakura, Hinata! Apapun yang terjadi tetap tinggal di situ dan jangan panik," itu suara Sai. Sakura dengan cepat membuka jendelanya dan mendapati wajah Sai meringis menahan sakit.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya bergetar sedangkan Hinata tampak ketakutan di sampingnya. Gadis itu bahkan sudah meneteskan air matanya.

"Jangan panik!" Teriak Sai. "Musuh ada di depan dan kita kekurangan prajurit. Aku…bahkan Sasuke sendiri, tidak sanggup melawan mereka," ujarnya dan pemuda itu langsung meninggalkan Sakura dan Hinata dan kembali maju ke depan.

Sakura kembali menutup jendelanya dan mendapati Hinata sedang meringkuk di sudut tandu sambil melafalkan do'a.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke mati-matian menahan serangan dari sekelompok pria yang ada di depannya ini. Ia tidak mengetahui siapa mereka dan bagaimana bisa sekuat ini.

"Hahahaha! Ternyata tidak sia-sia kami berjalan kemari dan menemukan orang-orang Konoha di sini," pria dengan rambut kuning _ponytail_ itu berkata.

Orang ini cukup lincah dan tidak mengandalkan cara menyerang yang benar. Dia—dan teman-temannya—menyerang secara membabi buta dan tak tentu arah, membuat Sasuke terkadang sulit menangkis ayunan pedangnya. Sasuke sendiri sudah mendapat dua kali sayatan di lengan dan di pipinya, sedangkan pemuda berambut pirang di depannya belum sama sekali.

"Oh, kalian menyembunyikan sesuatu dalam tandu itu ya?" ujarnya. Sasuke melirik ke belakang dan mendapati Sai tengah berada di sana. Tampaknya pemuda itu sedang berbicara. "Kakuzu, mereka menyimpan hartanya di sana," seru pemuda di depannya ini.

Mata Sasuke berkilat tak senang dan spontan meneriaki Sai. Sial! Seseorang harus cepat berlari ke istana dan memanggil bala bantuan. Mereka bisa mati di tangan orang-orang yang memakai jubah hitam dengan awan merah ini.

Sai sedang melawan Kakuzu di belakang sana dan pemuda itu tampak kesusahan. Jadi, Sasuke dengan segala emosinya menendang perut pemuda pirang di depannya ini dan menusuknya beberapa kali. Pemuda itu masih terbatuk dengan darah segar yang mengalir dari mulutnya.

"SIAL!" teriaknya. Ekspresinya menggelap dan menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan membunuh. Namun ia sudah tidak bisa melakukan pergerakan lagi, karena titik vitalnya telah dikunci oleh Sasuke.

Pemuda bermata _onyx_ itu dengan langkah cepat menghampiri Sai yang hampir mati di tangan Kakuzu dan menebas leher pria bermata hijau tua itu. Kedua lelaki itu tewas.

Sasuke menarik Sai mendekat padanya dan memapahnya mendekati tandu Sakura. Prajurit mereka tewas semua dengan para ksatria pembelot itu. Tapi tunggu!

Sasuke kembali melihat ke belakang dan mendapati hanya dua di antaranya yang tewas. Berarti… ke mana dua orang lainnya?

"Kau mencari ini?"

Sasuke menengadah dan mendapati dua orang berdiri tegak di atas pohon. Yang satu berambut jingga, di wajahnya penuh dengan tindikan dan yang satu lagi memakai topeng. Diantara itu semua yang membuat Sasuke terkejut adalah, mereka menyandra Sakura dan Hinata dengan tubuh yang bersimbah darah.

"Aku kembalikan padamu!"

Kedua pemuda itu dengan ringan tangan melemparkan tubuh Sakura dan Hinata ke dalam sungai yang airnya sedang mengalir deras.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!" teriaknya tak percaya. Sasuke segera meletakkan tubuh Sai dan berlari ke dasar tebing. Tawa yang membucah membahana di belakangnya membuat darahnya mendidih, apalagi setelah mendengar perkataan pemuda jingga itu.

 _"_ _Itu bahkan belum setimpal dengan nyawa kedua teman kami yang kau ambil."_

Dan Sasuke berharap ini semua hanya mimpi, mimpi buruknya. Namun ia sadar, itu takkan pernah terjadi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tbc

* * *

A/n:

 **Udah mau kelas 12 jadi gak bisa sering-sering update cepat, tp bakal diusahain kok. Ohya, kalau kalian mau/berkenan, panggil Fiz aja. Dan saya masih 16 tahun, lol. Jdi kalo lebih muda dari saya bisa tambah kata kak di belakang nama atau kalo lebih tua bisa panggil nama langsung (Fiz). Jadi gak perlu ada author, senpai dll. Kita juga bisa akrab kan?**

Sebenarnya scene terakhirnya itu nggak begitu, wkwkwk. Tapi gimana, ide saya nyampe ke situ. Oh ya, maaf buat update-an yang lama ya, saya lagi kurang sehat dan kemarin sempat hilang idenya. Jadi harus ganti plotnya. Sebagai gantinya, udah saya panjangin word-nya. Hahah.

Makasih buat yang masih nunggu dan setia mereview ya? hahah, saya terharu banget, hiks..hikss.. semoga chapter ini menyenangkan ya.

* * *

 **Terima kasih banyak;**

Haruka Ryokusuke, smilecherry, Byakugan975, Myori Coco, Hana, ana, Alynda B, Guest, Guest, himmmecchi, Guest, lililala, uyaayu, yuka, Vonya Maria Issakson, Clara, Guest, williewillydoo, Tsurugi De Lelouch, IndigoRasengan23, Guest, fansanime, Anyone, Happy, oyoy30, Angel.

* * *

 **Balasan yang non-login, yang login silahkan cek PM ya.**

 **Hana,** iya, maafkan saya ya. ini udah saya panjangin. Soal alur yang lambat, saya gatau, itu emang kelemahan saya, wkwkwkkw. **ana** , udah dilanjut ya, kak. **Guest** , udah dilanjut juga. **Guest** , Heheh, makasih atas semangatnya. Soal alur *tolong jangan timpukin saya* saya paling lemah di situ. Hiks..hiks. **Guest,** yaa. Pairing utamanya **NaruHina** , tp ttp ada ceritain SS. Soalnya mereka bakal jdi tokoh penting juga. Makasih udah RnR ya.. **lililala** , Sakura dan Sai bukan anaknya Danzou kok. Terus, keluarga Hinata masih komplit ada ayahnya sama Hanabi, tp gak ada ibunya sama Neji. **Yuka,** Hinata gak bakal dipasangin sama pair lain kok, tenang aja. Dia setia ama Naruto *seperti di anime-nya* wkwk. **Clara** , ini udah yang paling cepat kak. **Guest,** Yeey, Shion udah dipulangin tuh ke negeri asalnya. Wkwkkw. **Guest** , udah sekilat yang saya bisa. wkwkw. Pair SasuSaku gak dominan banget, soalnya pairing utama NH. Mungkin diakhir-akhir nanti agak banyak. Wkwk **fansanime** , udah dilanjut kak. **Anyone,** makasih atas semangatnya dan trimakasih udah menunggu. Wkwkw. Terharu, hiks..hiks. **Happy,** udah dilanjut ya. **oyoy30,** Hehhe, udah dilanjut makasih udah suka dan bersedia nunggu **. Angel,** wakakak. Aku tdi malam sweatdrop dpt email masuk, eh ada review dri kamu. Jadi gak enak. Ini udah dilanjut ya, makasih udah nunggu dan cek ini setiap hari, khakhakha.

* * *

Akhir kata, mind to RnR?


	5. Chapter 5

_Naruto own by Masashi Kishimoto_

 _…_

 _Typo, OoC, Romance, Drama._

[NaruHina] [SasuSaku]

 _With_

NaruSaku

…

* * *

^_^ _Happy Reading_ ^_^

* * *

 **…** **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **…** **.**

Suara air yang bergemericik disambut dengan suara besi yang saling beradu menjadi satu-satunya hal yang di dengar Sakura dan Hinata di dalam sana. Kedua tangan mereka saling bertaut erat, enggan melepaskan salah satunya.

"Kita harus pergi dari sini dan mencari pertolongan," suara dari Haruno Sakura lah yang pertama kali mengudara. Hinata membuka matanya yang sembab dan menatap _emerald_ Sakura dalam-dalam.

"Sai melarang kita pergi ke mana pun," lirih gadis Hyuuga itu. Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan. Dahinya berkerut dalam, tampak berfikir keras. "Dan kita tidak tahu bagaimana keadaan di luar sana," lanjut gadis bermanik _amethyst_ itu lagi.

"Satu-satunya yang bisa menolong kita hanyalah Kakashi- _san_. Tapi dia sudah lama meninggalkan tempat ini bersama Naruto- _sama_ ," bisik Sakura pelan.

Hinata menggeleng, sikapnya yang patuh memang telah mendarah daging. Sangat berbeda dengan Sakura. Jika Hinata adalah ada orang paling dikenal dengan kelembutan maka Sakura terkenal dengan kekeraskepalaannya. Tidak ada yang dapat menandingi argumen gadis Haruno itu, bahkan Tsunade sekalipun.

"Ayo Hinata!"

Sakura mengintip dari celah jendela, coba melihat keadaan di luar. Tidak ada tanda-tanda musuh mengelilingi atau berada di sekitar tandu mereka. Walaupun suara besi yang beradu di luar sana masih terdengar jelas.

"Kita tidak akan selamat," gumam Hinata pelan. "Sai dan Sasuke-san mungkin sangat kelelahan menghadapi mereka."

Sakura terdiam. Namun tak ada cara mana pun yang bisa dipikirkannya selain pergi dan mencari bantuan. Selain itu, ia ingin melindungi Hinata. Apapun untuk melindungi teman-temannya.

"Cepat! Kita tidak punya banyak waktu."

Sakura turun lebih dulu dari dalam tandu, mengulurkan tangan untuk membantu sahabatnya turun. Hinata masih duduk di dalam sana dengan air mata yang telah menganak sungai.

"Hinata, dengarkan aku," suara Sakura terdengar begitu tegas, sarat keyakinan. Begitupula sorot matanya. "Jika kita memang ditakdirkan mati di tempat ini, tidak akan bedanya jika melarikan diri sedikitpun. Tapi setidaknya, kau tidak akan mati sia-sia," tak ada nada takut atau getar sedikitpun dalam suara Sakura.

Di lain pihak, gadis bermarga Hyuuga itu terhenyak di tempatnya. Inilah hal yang belum dia punya. Hinata mungkin punya segalanya, semua yang dia mau. Keluarga sebagai pondasinya, atau teman sebagai bentengnya.

Tapi ia tidak punya cara untuk menjadi dewasa. Dia tidak terbiasa hidup dengan keras ataupun bertabur luka. Yang dia punya hanya prinsip-prinsip yang sejak dulu diajarkan kepadanya.

Namun sekarang, ia merasa melanggar aturan yang selama ini ia pegang teguh itu perlu. Maka dari itu, dengan cepat Hinata menyambar tangan Sakura dan menggenggamnya erat-erat. Gadis itu balas tersenyum padanya dan dengan cepat pedang yang terjatuh di bawah kaki kuda.

Saat Sakura bangkit dari tempatnya, sebuah pedang mengacung tepat di depan wajahnya. Waktu berhenti, nafasnya tertahan, dan Sakura hampir menjatuhkan kembali pedang di tangannya saat melihat sahabatnya berada dalam dekapan lelaki bertopeng di depannya.

"Sialan! Apa yang ingin kau lakukan pada Hinata?" ujarnya dengan geraman tertahan.

Lelaki di depannya mengikik, sedikit genit. "Dia cantik sekali," lelaki itu berbisik sambil melirik wajah ketakutan Hinata dari balik lubang kecil pada topengnya.

Sakura memperhatikannya dengan raut datar. Dalam kepalanya berseliweran cara-cara bagaimana menyelamatkan Hinata dari manusia aneh di depannya ini. Dia tidak pernah di hadapkan dengan situasi begini sebelumnya. Dia juga tidak ahli menyerang dan tidak tahu dengan pasti bagaimana cara memegang pedang yang benar.

 _Bagaimana ini?_ Sai dan Sasuke tampaknya masih melawan beberapa orang di sana. Tidak mungkin salah satu di antara mereka membantunya di sini.

"Apa yang kaulakukan di sana, Tobi?"

Suara _baritone_ di belakang pemuda bertopeng itu menarik kesadaran Sakura kembali. Derap langkah yang tenang disertai angin setelah hujan diikuti dengan kepala pemuda yang dipanggil 'Tobi' tadi yang menoleh membuat kedua mata Sakura menyipit.

"Gadis bangsawan, eh?"

Pemuda dengan penuh tindik di wajah, hampir seluruh tubuh malah kini hanya berada beberapa langkah saja di depannya. Bibirnya berkedut perlahan sebelum mengembangkan seringai tipis. Matanya menggerling ke belakang tubuh Sakura, coba melihat keadaan di belakang sana.

"Jadi apa jabatanmu di istana. Tuan Putri, Permaisuri, atau Selir Kaisar?" Ada nada meremehkan yang sekilas mampir dalam suara datar pria berambut jingga itu. "Tapi jika dilihat-lihat, kau masih sangat belia. Jadi, Tuan Putri," pria itu menarik kesimpulan sendiri.

Sakura mendengus sembari melempar tatapan pada Hinata yang masih dalam rangkulan pria bernama Tobi tadi. Wajahnya tampak ketakutan. Berulang kali Hinata mencoba melepaskan diri dari pemuda itu namun tidak bisa. "Lepaskan sahabatku!" tekannya tegas.

Pria jingga bernama Pein itu melirik Tobi sekilas, sebelum bersuara. "Lepaskan dia," ujarnya datar.

Tobi menoleh cepat ke arah Pein dan cemberut di balik topengnya. Ia mengelus wajah cantik Hinata sekilas membuat ketiga orang itu, termasuk Pein sendiri bergidik.

"Mengapa menyuruhku melepaskannya, padahal dia sangat cantik."

Sang Ketua anggota itu hanya meliriknya sekilas sebelum kembali menatap dua orang gadis di depannya yang tengah berpelukan. Memperhatikan lekuk demi lekuk tubuh kedua gadis itu sebelum menatap kedua wajahnya. Sangat cantik dan bercahaya bagai wajah dewi.

Pein menelan ludahnya susah payah.

"Jaga pandangan kotormu dari temanku, Brengsek!" Suara keras Sakura kembali mengudara membuat pandangan pemuda itu kembali pada wajah Sakura.

"Mulutmu cukup kotor juga untuk bangsawan cantik," ujar pemuda berambur jingga itu. "Tapi aku suka. Kau sangat panas," tandasnya. Mulutnya tak lekang oleh seringai ganjil yang membuat Sakura mendecih dalam hati.

Gadis itu melirik Hinata yang masih ketakutan di sebelahnya sebelum melirik ke belakang. Tampak Sasuke tengah bertarung dengan pemuda berambut kuning _ponytail._ Ada Sai di sisi yang lain tengah bertarung bersama pria bermasker.

Sakura mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Hinata dan berbisik di sana. "Hinata, tetap berdiri di belakangku dan jangan pergi kemana pun!"

"Kau tidak berpikir melawan mereka 'kan, Sakura?" wajah ketakutan gadis itu hilang sudah digantikan dengan raut serius. "Aku tidak bisa berdiri menontonmu jika kau melakukan itu."

Sakura mendesah, "Ini demi kebaikan kita," setidaknya begitu yang dipikirkan Sakura. Asal Hinata selamat itu tidak apa-apa. Ia tak ingin kehilangan saudaranya lagi.

Sakura mulai menggenggam pedang di tangannya dengan kekuatan penuh.

"Kau terus bicara tentang kebaikan namun tidak pernah mendengarkan aku," suara lirih Hinata bahkan tak lebih kuat dari pada bisikan halus. Sakura terhenyak dalam pijakannya, tak merespon apa-apa sedangkan kedua lelaki di depan sana tampak siap siaga.

"Kau bilang aku seperti saudara, kakak yang kau punya. Namun mengapa begini," gadis itu menggeram pelan. Sakura tak mendengarkannya lebih lanjut lagi, karena mungkin saja… ia akan luluh dengan suara itu nantinya.

Jadi Sakura maju selangkah sambil mengayunkan pedang dengan asal. Seperti perkiaraannya, kedua pemuda itu pasti akan mundur. Suara Hinata sudah tak terdengar lagi di belakang sana, Sakura mengucap syukur dalam hati.

Namun….

"BODOH SEKALI JIKA KAU BERPIKIR BEGITU!" Suara teriakan Hinata disusul dengan derap langkah mendekat membuatnya menoleh. Hinata berlari dari sana dengan pedang di tangannya dan menyerang Tobi dengan benda itu.

Sakura yang melihat itu langsung berlari untuk melindungi Hinata, namun langkahnya kembali dihentikan oleh Pein.

"Kau milikku. Biarkan mereka bersenang-senang dan kau melawanku di sini."

Pein mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam jubahnya dan mengacungkannya tepat di depan wajah Sakura. Sakura melempar pandangan sekali lagi pada Hinata dan dengan cepat mengayunkan pedangnya dengan kuat sehingga membentur pedang sang Pemuda dan membuatnya sedikit terhuyung ke belakang. Dengan gerakan cepat Sakura melangkah hendak menolong Hinata namun lagi-lagi langkahnya harus dihentikan oleh Pein.

"Aku tidak suka mengulangi ucapanku sebenarnya. Namun tampaknya, kau bukanlah orang yang akan mengerti dalam sekali sebut," ujung pedang lelaki itu menggores kulit lengannya, membuat Sakura mengerang pelan. "Lawanmu itu adalah aku," tukasnya kasar. Dengan kecepatan kilat dia menendang perut Sakura membuat tubuh sang Gadis menabrak tandu.

Sakura merasakan sakit menjalari lengan dan tubuhnya. Pandangannya sedikit mengabur saat menatap Hinata. Gadis itu tampak baik-baik saja, dia lebih ahli memegang pedang sepertinya.

Sakura merasakan wajahnya tertarik paksa sehingga membuatnya mendongak menatap mata pemuda di depannya itu.

"Dua temanmu di depan sana tampaknya masih asik dengan pertempuran mereka sendiri," ujar pria itu sambil mengusap darah yang ada di sudut bibir Sakura. "Bodoh sekali! Padahal aku berniat menjadikanmu sebagai _geisha_ ku jika saja kau tidak mengacungkan pedang," Pein sengaja membenturkan gagang pedangnya pada pergelangan tangan Sakura sehingga membuat pedang yang dipegang sang Gadis terjatuh ke tanah.

"Tapi maaf sekali," Ia melangkah mundur dan menatap Sakura yang bahkan tak berdaya lagi dengan dingin. "Siapa pun yang mengacungkan pedangnya padaku adalah seorang musuh," darah langsung keluar dari bibir mungil Haruno Sakura ketika Pein menusuk perutnya dengan sekali hunusan. "Bahkan bayi sekalipun."

Matanya memperhatikan dengan datar tubuh Sakura yang dengan perlahan merosot ke tanah. Tak ada pandangan mendamba seperti yang ia tunjukkan di awal tadi. Hanya ada tatapan dingin untuk gadis itu.

"Tobi! Cepat selesaikan urusanmu!" Perintahnya tanpa berbalik sedikitpun. Pandangannya lurus ke depan, menatap sesuatu yang terjadi di sana.

"Eh, tapi… kau membunuh gadis itu," pemuda bertopeng itu memekik seperti perempuan. Hinata yang mendengar hal itu lekas berbalik dan melotot ngeri ketika melihat tubuh Sakura berbaring tak berdaya di tanah.

Matanya memburam dan langsung menatap tajam lelaki yang ada di sana. Dengan cepat tubuhnya berbalik, lalu mengayunkan pedangnya sehingga mengenai dada Tobi dan langsung berlari menuju Sakura.

"S-Sakura!"

Hinata bahkan takkan pernah takut apapun yang akan terjadi nantinya, bahkan bila maut telah berdiri menantang di depan sana. Dengan tajam gadis itu mengayunkan pedangnya ke arah Pein yang sayangnya ditangkis dengan mudah oleh pemuda jingga itu.

Hinata terhuyung sedikit ke belakang, mengenai tubuh Tobi yang sudah berdiri di belakangnya. Bibir sang Pemuda masih mengeluarkan ringisan pelan, namun tak membuat tubuhnya yang berdiri tegap goyah.

"Menyingkir Tobi! Aku akan selesaikan ini."

"Eh, euh, Jangan… " namun, tak menunggu perkataan selanjutnya yang akan keluar dari bibir Tobi Yahiko dengan cepat menusuk tubuh Hinata dengan pedangnya. Hinata membelalak menatap wajah dingin Pein di depannya saat pemuda itu menarik paksa pedang tersebut dari tubuhnya.

Tubuh Hinata langsung jatuh ke tanah. Matanya berkaca-kaca menatap tubuh sahabat sejak kecilnya. Ia menangis pelan, sambil memegang perutnya yang masih mengeluarkan darah. Bukan tangisan karena rasa sakit yang sedang dideranya, melainkan kesedihan karena tidak bisa melindungi sahabatnya. Seseorang yang telah ia anggap sebagai adik sendiri.

" _Gomen ne,"_ bisik Hinata di sela-sela kesadarannya yang kian menipis. " _Gomen."_

Dan suara teriakan kesakitan dari seseorang di susul suara bisikan Pein menjadi penghantarnya menuju alam bawah sadar.

 **…**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

A/n:

Yaks! Ini apaan! Kaya' bukan update-an yah, hahhaha. Iseng aja sih, pingin gitu ceritain gimana bisa SakuHina ketangkep ama Yahiko dan Tobi, wkwkkkw. Semoga gak kecewa ya. update-an selanjutnya, gatau kapan di update, hahha.

Btw, makasih lo yang udah suka dan nunggu Fanfic ini. Saya terharu hiks hiks dan makin semangat lanjutinnya. Nyahahhaha!

* * *

 **Balasan Review!**

 **williwillydoo** ; _Makasih udah review_!, **ana** ; _wah! Hahaha, iya nih. Makasih udah review ya kak,_ **Hana;** _gimana yah? Belum kejawab di chapter ini. Tapi saya udah buat plot untuk chapter depan sih. Ohya, semoga chapter ini memuaskan ya. btw, itenjensi itu typo. Sebenarnya itelejensi, haha. Makasih udah dikasih tau yang salah ya, udah saya perbaiki kok._ **NamikazeARES;** _saya cewe'. Btw, saya baru tau kalo pemilihan genre bisa nentuin gender. Haha, makasih uda review ya,_ **princessgomez;** _Wahwah, kurang panjang ya. gomenne, itu salah satu kelemahan saya. Wkwkkwkw. Interaksinya kurang, welehweleh. Maafkan saya juga ya, mungkin bentar-bentar lagi interaksi mereka bakal lebih intens. Tunggu aja ya_ , **lililala;** _Iya, Naru sama Kakashi udah balik ke istana. Soalnya, untuk jaga keselamatannya Putra Mahkota. Wkwkkw, sorry kalo gak dibuat scenenya ya, hahahha._ **Guest;** _APA YANG AKAN TERJADI? *IkutanHeboh* Makasih atas semagat dan reviewnya_ , **hikiya;** _Hehehe. Makasih atas jempolnya dan reviewnya *pelukkamu*,_ **ina;** _Gak. Soalnya buaya pada iri dengan kecantikan mereka, nyahaha!_ **Angel;** _NaruHina ngegemesin, awww! Btw, maafkan kalo chapter yg akan datang bakal lama yah, hahah,_ **yuki;** _Mwehehhee. Kalo saya yang ada di sana, sudah pasti Abang Sasu bakal nyelamatin saya duluan, wkwkwk. Uhm, soal siapa yang diselamatin duluan tunggu chapter depan aja yee,_ **smilecherry;** _Saku belum suka Sasu, benci malah. Hehe terimakasih atas semangatnya dan sudah menunggu. Ohya, reviewnya juga, hahaha_. **Vonya Maria Issakson** ; _mweheheheh, makasih kak. *gatau mau bilang apa lagi, hiks hiks*,_ **selenatorrr10;** _Mwehehhe, saya emang suka K-drama, terutama yang bagian kerajaan. Enak aja gitu lihat kehidupan mereka, wkwkkw. Kurang sweet. Maafkeun daku kak, adek ndak pandai buat scene yang manis-manis asem gtu *DicekokinPasir* ntar, di chapter-chapter depan bakal lebih intens kok kak. Kalo orang ke-3 diantara NH belum aku pikirin sih. Makasih atas semangat dan reviewnya._ **Aru Hasuna 2409;** _Aku masih kelas sebelas kok. *menuju kelas 12* hahaha. Btw, makasih udah penasaran yee. Silahkan di fav, say_ , **Hitamputih904;** _Semoga aja. Makasih udah nunggu yeee,_ **Ikha Hime** ** _;_** _Aku juga berpikiran sama kek kakak. Apalagi Naruto calon Kaisar. Ahahha, tunggu aja ya kak. Wkkw_ , **flo** ** _;_** _Iya, kyaaaaaaa.. dia kakkoi banget dan super handsome, wkwkkw. Saya juga nonton animenya, baru sampe yg kedua sih, wkwkkw. Rencananya sih iya, mau buat crossover. Atau dengan pair Raizel Lascrea, mereka cucok. Tapi, Bang Raizel cocok sama aku, wkwkkwkw *ngaur*._


End file.
